If You Say So
by MorganSill
Summary: Bella is 14 years old, and she's living in Forks with her dad after Renee died rather suddenly. The Cullens' have just moved into town, and are about to start high school againacting as 15 and 16 year olds. Fun stuff. [UPDATING LATER REDOING?]
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here is my next fanfiction on Twilight. This one I had in my head for awhile, and I finally decided to type it out. Bella is 14 years old (In grade 9) and she has just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her father after the unexpected death of her mother. Oh uh. Anyways, the Cullens have just moved into town, and Kazam... Edward and Alice are in grade 9, while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are in grade 10. I hope you enjoy it so far!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other characters... Stephanie Meyer does. ha.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was another bleak Saturday in Forks, Washington, and I didn't appreciate the weather. I never really did appreciate the weather in Forks. It was too cold for me. I liked the heat, and brightness that Forks did _not _offer. The only place I experienced my ideal weather was in Phoenix, Arizona, but I couldn't go back there for a couple more years, until I left for college. Charlie would never leave Forks, ever. And he wouldn't go to Phoenix if he did… He wouldn't want me to experience unnecessary pain, but I wouldn't anyways. I had a knack for blocking out unnecessary painful memories, and having a death of a parent falls under that category.

I sighed as I sat up, and wondered if it was going to be a good day. Of course it wasn't going to be an _excellent _day, but I still wondered if it was going to be good. Even though I was slightly depressed, I still wanted to make it good for Charlie. The women he always loved, who left him with his only child dies years later, and has to now live with his 14 year old daughter. It wasn't fair, but life wasn't really fair.

I sighed again as I laid back down, and put the blanket over my head, trying to keep warm. Even though it was September, it didn't feel like it. It was never this cold in Phoenix, not even in the dead of winter.

"Are you up yet Bella?" Charlie yelled from the foot of the stairs, his voice rough. I knew it was time to get up now, so I sat back up, but brought the blanket with me—it was _warm. _I glanced at my alarm clock, and sighed in defeat. It _was_ time to get up. "Yes, I'm up. Thanks," I shouted back, not wanting him to come up and wake me up himself. I _hated _when he did that. I love my dad and all, but coming in my room to shake me awake? No thank you.

I heard Charlie go back into the kitchen, and put his cup in the sink. I knew he was leaving for work soon, and I was to some extent glad. A day without a parent? Fun, even though I never did anything bad. Heck, the only times that I would consider something bad is _not _doing 1 of the 4 chores Charlie assigned to me when I moved here. Pathetic, but I don't really have a life.

I hummed to myself, glad no one could hear me. I was musically inclined, really, I was. But I also did enjoy singing or humming to myself when no one was around… I mean, who doesn't? I laughed a little when I got up, dragging my blanket with me. It came with me everywhere in the morning… It was the warmest thing I had.

As I walked to the bathroom, I walked past the stairs, and looked down. Charlie was sitting on the hallway chair, and putting on his work shoes. "Have a good day at work," I called down. Even though I said that _every _morning, he always looked surprised. I think he had more trouble adjusting to the move then I did.

"You too…," he called back up, hesitating at the end. It sounded like he wanted to say something more, but went back to his shoes. Charlie and I, we weren't exactly verbose. I turned around slowly, watching my feet carefully. I was near the edge of the stairs, and I did _not _need it to end badly. Charlie and I, we didn't just have the fact we weren't verbose in common, we had a _lot _more. Including the fact I got the Swan curse of being a klutz. Yes, Charlie was a klutz, but not nearly as bad as me… At least he could walk across a flat surface without tripping. Me on the other hand? Impossible.

As I walked to the bathroom, I heard the front door close quietly. I knew what to expect in a few moments, the sound of his car starting, and then him driving off. Of course, it did not fail me. I heard it every morning for the past month.

A month since I moved here. It doesn't seem that long, but it's true. A month and a week since my mother died. _Don't think about it. _I shook my head, clearly not wanting to have one of _those _days.

When I returned to my bedroom after the bathroom, I moved my blanket from around my shoulders, and placed it on my bed. "Time to get dressed," I said to myself, looking in the closet I owned. Even though Charlie bought me new clothes for grade 9, to add to my wardrobe from Phoenix, it still wasn't big. A lot of my clothes I had before were too summery for Forks, so I had to give a lot of them away.

As I stared in it, I decided to wear an outfit that I only wear around the house, strictly for family eyes only. Even though I was turning 15 next week, I was still glad puberty came early for me. I didn't really want to go through anymore changes now that I was living with Charlie. I mean, how embarrassing to get my first period living with him?

I shuddered at the thought of the embarrassment when I took off my pajama bottoms and replaced them with some grey nondescript pants. Even though they were too long for me, I still bought them. _Who says short people have to shop in the petite section all the time? _I chuckled at the thought, and replaced my long sleeve shirt with a white short sleeve shirt. _It's too cold in this house. _

"No socks for me," I muttered as I walked down the stairs, my feet cold from the floor. When I made it to the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was the strawberries. I love strawberries, very tasty. "Ah ha, good." I got out my favorite bowl, blue plastic and placed a handful of strawberries in it… plus a little more. "Can't have enough strawberries," I muttered as I walked with them back to my room. It was a Saturday morning ritual I made in Forks. Eat my breakfast in bed, while reading a book. I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I didn't really care. I adored reading; it was my favorite thing to do. That's why it isn't a surprise English is my favorite subject.

When I made it to my room, I placed the bowl of strawberries on my dresser; clearly making sure it wouldn't fall. _That wouldn't be good, although the bowl could handle it. _A reason the plastic blue bowl is my favorite? Non breakable. I walked slowly across the room, making sure I didn't trip on my pant legs. Just because they were comfy, did not rule over the fact I could break my neck wearing them.

When I made it to my bed, I picked up my blanket and through it on the floor, so it was there when I needed it. I was going to make my bed, and I needed the bed to be cleared off. As I placed the pillows on top of the bed, I decided to change the sheets. "New week, new sheets," I said slowly to myself, walking into the hallway, not even bumping into the door. As I walked down the hall to the linen closet, I sighed. I didn't really like the other sheets. But I knew it didn't really matter, but yet, it did. At home, I always had my favorite sheets.

When I opened the linen door, after controlling my emotions, I gasped. All my sheet sets from home, well, were there. There were 4 in total, and just with those sets, I wanted to cry. Not just because they were there, yes, that was a reason, but it was because they were _there. _Before I left Phoenix, I had a breakdown. I ripped my mothers' sheets, and I stomped on mine, and just… ruined them. But here they were, clean and ready to be used. "Charlie…," I spoke quietly, I was surprised I said it. He did this. He found something familiar from my childhood that I could have here, in my new home.

With that in mind, I knew I was going to thank him, big time. I smiled as I grabbed for my favorite ones, basic, but yet my favorite. They were just light green, worn and perfect. As I walked down the hallway, dancing a little, which, obviously put any ballerina into pride for being so much better, I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Charlie was a great father. When I made it into my bedroom, I removed the sheets that were from home, and placed them by my feet. "I'm going to wash you today," I said slowly, putting the new sheet on my bed... it fit perfectly. I smiled a big grin, and put my blanket on top. I added the pillows and turned around, forgetting about the sheets at my feet—I tripped.

Of course, this happened on a daily basis, but I still never got used to it. It was embarrassing, but I was glad that nobody was around to see me. I sat up slowly, and rubbed my forearms, which got the most banged up—they always did. "Ouch." It looked like bruises were going to show up, and I wasn't happy. The gym uniforms at Forks High were of course, white short sleeve shirts, and knee length black shorts. Sound's okay? Not one bit, the uniforms were. The shirts were too tight, no matter _what _the size and the shorts were just clingy. Plus the fact everyone was going to see the bruises… or one person was going to see them.

Mike Newton. I groaned at the thought, and stood up. Not that Mike Newton was mean or anything, he was the total opposite. Ever since the first day of school, he was _always _near me. He always sat near me in class, and wouldn't leave me alone. Even though it was just a week so far, he never gave up. He asked if I needed help in English, and when I told him no thanks, because of it being the 3rd day in all, he thought I was brilliant. I thought he was annoying.

I sighed but knew better then to let Mike get on my nerves. I should be glad to have friends here… I mean, I didn't have any in Phoenix, and everyone was just so nice. Especially since I wasn't anything special, I mean… My hair is brown, my eyes are brown, I have _very _pale skin, even though I just moved from Phoenix a month ago, and I'm average height. I'm not plump, nor am I too thin, I'm just… average. I mean, I don't even have _any _curves… I'm just average. I sighed and walked to get my strawberries. _Finally I can have my ritual. _

As I sat down with my strawberries, I reached over to get my one of my favorite books—Sense and Sensibility. Jane Austen was my favorite author, and I had a collection of her novels that Charlie got for me when I was in grade 7. It wasn't brand new of course, but I still loved it. As I sat down on my newly made bed, I laid back and started to enjoy the strawberries and book, the phone rang.

I hated when the phone rang. Usually it was for Charlie, getting a phone call from the station, but sometimes, it was for me. Jessica Stanley, a girl with _very _curly hair, always seemed to phone me after school, 20 minutes after Charlie dropped me off. She wanted to usually talk about some guy in one of our classes, or anything really. She was okay, but rather talkative. I didn't mind that though—less for me to say.

When Charlie lived alone, he had 1 phone, and that phone was in the kitchen. Even though I came there in the summertime's, that didn't mean I used the phone. I only phoned it to phone my mom every evening and talk to her, but now, not so much. Charlie offered for me to get my own phone in my room, but I didn't see a point. But now, I wish I did have my own phone in my room, I mean, I had to walk all the way down stairs, and then come all the way back up, just to tell them Charlie was out… They should know, I mean, chief police? At home on a Saturday morning? Ha.

I marked my page, and put down the strawberries, not wanting to leave the comfort of my room, but I knew I had to answer it. Or it would be a panic when I didn't. Girl home alone not answering the phone? Charlie would be home in a second. So, the phone was already ringing for about 4 times when I walked down the stairs—and tripped.

The only thing going through my mind was; _stupid pant legs. _

When I landed, I felt a very sickening crack, and then unexplainable pain. The only thing that I could do was let out a scream. Because the pain I was feeling was not pleasant, and in the background, I heard the phone ringing. _Damn phone. _But, it went dark, and I guess I must've passed out.

Because, when I woke up again, Charlie was over me, worried. I was still laying at the foot of the stairs I noticed. "Bella, are you okay? Bella?" His voice was strained, and I could tell. He was worried, about me. I tried to sit up, but it felt impossible. My ankle was throbbing with pain, and I didn't think I could handle it. "Dad…," I whispered slowly. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. His face broke with relief, and then he sighed. "I thought you landed on your head for a second there." I shook my head, and then sighed. "I landed on my ankle… Does it look bad?" I knew _something _was broken… I mean, your body just doesn't make that sound for no reason.

And, apparently I was right. Charlie was hesitating to answer, I could tell. "It… doesn't look _that _bad, but we're going to the hospital to check it out." He was standing up now, leaving me lying on the floor. Before I could say anything, he came back down and scooped me up. "Hey!" I didn't like not having my 2 feet firmly on the ground, and getting picked up by your dad when you were nearly 15? No thank you. Charlie ignored me, and slowly walked to the police cruiser, which had the lights flashing on top. _How embarrassing… _

When we reached the car, he put me in gently, and I got a look at my ankle, and I almost burst into tears. Without the sock, I could see the skin clearly, and it did _not _look pretty. It was purple all over, and it was at a weird ankle… I was pretty sure it was broken. Thank god it wasn't bleeding, or I would be passing out by now. By now, my pant leg was at my ankle, and I was silently thanking myself for shaving them last night. With gym though, you _had _to shave them. To take my mind off of my ankle, I looked at Charlie. He was already in the car, and turned off the lights. _Good. _"How'd you know I fell down the stairs?" I was curious, and I wanted to know. He glanced at me, but then looked back at the road. He was a cautious and careful driver. "I was phoning you, to ask if you wanted to go to the bank party with me tonight, since you're friends with Jessica Stanley, and when you didn't answer the first time, I tried again. You didn't answer." _He was worried about me. _"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Why are you apolozing Bella? You didn't do anything, except go to answer a phone! Don't put the blame on yourself." He said it gently, but I knew he was serious. I tended to do that, put the blame on me. I looked away then, and out the window. The hospital was not even a 15 minute drive from Charlie's house, but it seemed only 10 this time. By the time we got to the hospital, the pain in my ankle was _almost _unbearable, but I kept quiet. I knew Charlie was putting the blame on himself, as I was doing to myself, and I didn't want to make it worse. _If only I wasn't such a klutz. _

As he drove into the emergency area of the hospital, I started to become embarrassed. I was wearing the one outfit I didn't want anyone seeing. I could feel my face start to warm up, especially when a nurse came outside, with a wheelchair. _No! _"Uhh, dad, can't I lean on you when we walk in?" My voice was filled with panic, and he noticed this. "Bella, I think it would be better for you to get into the wheelchair. I have to park now; I can't be blocking the entry to the emergency room." I knew what he was saying, but I didn't want to hear it. "I don't even have a jacket to wear," I noticed, and he noticed too. "I'll go back to the house to get it. Just, please go with Claire and get fixed up, please?" He was begging, and I knew I wouldn't win… Plus, I _did _want some pain killers for my ankle. _Let's just hope not many people are in the emergency today. _

As Claire and Charlie helped me into the wheel chair, I could feel my face going permanently red. This _was_ really embarrassing. I sighed, and knew I couldn't get out of this one. "How are you feeling dear?" Claire asked loudly, her voice naturally loud, like Jessica's it seemed. She was pushing me into the emergency room, passing through the waiting room. It wasn't _really _crowded, and only had a couple of people, but when they saw me, they looked at why I was in the wheelchair. I could tell when they noticed the ankle because a lot of them had a little gasp. _Just great. _"I'm fine, my ankle is hurting though," I said pathetically, not knowing what else to say. She gave out a laugh, and then muttered something I couldn't hear. "Of course it hurts. It looks totally busted!" She gave out a laugh, thinking she was funny, and I nodded once, indicating that I heard her.

"Well, here we are. You're going to have to wait. A lot of things going on today," she giggled when she said that, and I looked up at her. She was patting down her hair. Claire was a slender women, but was tough looking. You could tell, just by the way she was. Her hair was light blonde, and all her features were in the correct places, and she looked average, just as Bella looked, but she was older—in her mid 30s. "What's going on?" I asked curiously. Why was Claire patting down her hair? Claire looked at me, looking like she _forgot _I was in the room, and then let out a sigh.

"We've got ourselves a new doctor here just today." Her voice was quiet, and I was surprised. A new doctor in Forks? Almost impossible. Most doctors liked the big cities or the cities with sun at least. Plus, her voice was _quiet. _"Oh, do you really?" I was interested, and wondered how old this one was… 40? 50? I chuckled to myself, forgetting the pain in my ankle, but just for a moment, and then I winced. Claire noticed this, and then sighed. "I'm going to get you some Tylenol for that ankle. Just you wait, after Charlie comes back, we'll get you some x-rays then you can see a doctor." Her voice was brisk like, and I could tell she liked working in the hospital, and not because of the "new" doctor.

As I waited for her to come back, I fixed my hair. It was in a horrible mess from the fall down. I sighed and wished I had a shower this morning, but I didn't. The last one I had was yesterday morning, _before _school. Before I could regret anything more, I put my hair in a ponytail. At least that helped to keep it out of my face, and out of the way. My hair is long, and thin. Manageable to the extinct that all I am doing is blow drying it till it straightens, but other then that, nada. I sighed, and waited for Claire to come back, and I knew I was going to be welcoming _those _Tylenols.

Claire came back a few moments later, and her face was happy. "Here you go dear. I've got some nice cold water for you with iced chips in it." I nodded, and took notice she was acting more… professional? She handed me the water and Tylenols, then turned back around. "Charlie is here, and is talking to the secretary, filling out papers, and he told us to bring you to the x-ray room, so come on now." I just finished taking the pills so I nodded—grateful this was going faster then I expected. "What time is it?" She looked down at her watch, and then started pushing me out of the room. "It's 11:14." Wow, emergency room before lunch… great. I rolled my eyes at the thought and then grimaced at the pity looks I got in the hallway. Now, everyone will know I'm a klutz. _Great. _

As Claire was helping me back unto the bed in my room, Charlie came in. His face was masked with worry, and I didn't want him to be worried. "Is she okay? Are you okay Bells?" He didn't wait for Claire or me to answer before walking towards me. "I was so worried. They said you had to get x-rays and then you had to see a doctor, and…," He didn't finish his sentence because he took me into a hug. I was surprised, but hugged him back. Charlie and I weren't exactly the hugs family.

"I'm fine dad," I finally answered as Charlie let go. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back. He looked at Claire for confirmation, and I sighed. "She's fine. The x-rays are ready… and we're just waiting for a doctor to come and check them out, and then her ankle itself." I grimaced at this part, because I hated doctors. They were always telling me something unfortunate, and the last one I spoke to, gave me the worst possible news a doctor could tell you, the patient did not survive.

I shuddered and felt tears will up in my eyes at the memory, and shook my head. I will not have that kind of day. _Just because you probably broke your ankle, does not mean it will be a bad day. _I wiped my eyes before anyone could notice, and good thing I did at that moment, because my doctor finally arrived.

"Hello Claire, Charlie, Bella." His voice was beautiful yes, and that even included the movie stars of Hollywood. He looked at Claire, Charlie and then me. His face was full of concern. "I'm Dr. Cullen, and I will be your doctor for this morning."

* * *

_Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Please review if you can to tell me what you think of it. :_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, chapter 2 already. I actually wrote this on Saturday with the first chapter, cause I was on a roll, but the third chapter is still being worked on... And since I'm grounded off the computer unless I have parental supervision rolls eyes I can't write very well. I hate being watched while I'm writing... So, I'll get all my work handed in, and then BAM, I'll be able to finish this fanfiction rather fast. : I hope you enjoy it so far. _

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. If they did, I would be extremely happy to have 2 books on a best sellers list, but no... They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

After the initial shock of seeing Dr. Cullen for the first time it was okay. I mean, I saw Claire's face and it was full of lust, and I saw Charlie's, and obviously it was not. He was just glad I got a doctor fast enough. Me? I was glad I could get this over with and get out of here.

"Well, your ankle is definitely broken Bella. You're going to have to get a cast, and stay off of it for awhile." His voice was soothing, so I didn't panic. I just nodded; glad I couldn't feel any pain in my foot. I guess the Tylenol Claire gave me just wasn't the normal kind. "Can I ask how this happened?" My face started to flush. Now the new doctor will know I was a klutz too. "I was upstairs, when the phone rang. I didn't want to keep the person waiting so I was rushing down the stairs and I tripped." My face must be bright red by now, I could sure feel it.

Charlie took over now. "I was the one phoning her, and when she didn't answer, I was getting worried. Bella isn't the one to leave the house." _Oh my goodness, he did not just say that. _I could tell my face was getting more flushed with embarrassment, if that was even possible. "So, I came home, and I found her on the foot of the stairs, knocked out." When Charlie said that, Dr. Cullen's eyes fell on me. I looked down at my ankle, and mumbled my answer. "The pain was too much," It was so quiet, I was surprised he heard me, because Charlie didn't. "Ahh, I see. Well, that does happen. But, could I please check your head to make sure?" I nodded, and then winced. It _did_ hurt.

As he probed my head for any bumps, he found one. It wasn't big, but it still hurt. I winced slightly, and he noticed. He stepped away slightly so he wasn't as close, and then looked at Claire. "Did you take x-rays of her head too?" Claire nodded like a bobble head, and I let out a laugh. Everyone looked at me, and I just looked down. _Damn… _"Well, she might have a slight concussion, so don't let her sleep today, and tonight, wake her up every hour to make sure she's okay." Dr. Cullen was giving Charlie instructions. I moaned silently, and Dr. Cullen looked at me, and I just looked away. _Great. He follows them right to the T. _

"Well, we better get this ankle fixed now," announced Dr. Cullen looking at all of us closely. This wasn't the first time, so I knew what was coming—the pain of moving back the bone. I nodded as he sat on the chair, and Claire got the stuff ready. Charlie, who was never around for many of my 'getting the cast' on the bones milestones in my life, was standing at the corner, looking nervous. I didn't want him to be nervous so I smiled at him. "Dad, it's going to be okay. This isn't the first time you know," I laughed quickly at my sentence, to try and lighten the mood, and it worked. Charlie laughed nervously for a second walked closer to me and looked at my ankle. By now, I couldn't feel the foot, but I knew I would definitely feel it later on.

After a half hour, the cast was on—white and very plain. I picked white because it wasn't something that wouldn't stand out, well, more then a purple cast would. Charlie and I were already in the car to his, _our_ house, and I just wanted to read my book and eat my strawberries. Of course, Charlie had different plans. "I can't believe I let you break your ankle Bella! It's only been a month and look what happened!" He was in hysterics, but he didn't actually look at my ankle. As I said before, Charlie was a very cautious and careful driver. I had to calm him down. "It's going to be okay dad, really. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Of course, I was telling the truth. I mean, I break about a bone every 2 years, and the accident I just had? It fit _right_ into the time limit.

We were nearing the house now, and I was glad to get home. It wasn't even 2 in the afternoon, and I already had a heck of a day. But then I noticed something. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" My voice was rising in a little panic. I didn't want Charlie missing any work! Especially over me! Charlie looked over at me for a split second, but looked back at the road. "It's nothing. Saturday's are just a day to catch up on work, you know that." I didn't actually know that. All I knew was that from Monday to Friday, Charlie and I left the house at 9 AM, and he dropped me off at school, and then picked me back up at 3:40 PM, dropped me off at home, then went back to work, coming home at 5:30 to 6, and on Saturdays leaving me home to fend for myself.

"Oh," was all I said, as we drove into the driveway. He was parking in backwards, so the passenger door, my door was closest to the front door. That was nice of him, even though I had my crutches to help me walk. _Damn crutches. _I hated them. That's why I always preferred to break an arm or something, and not my leg or ankles, although I pretty much preferred not to break anything.

As I stepped out of the car, I felt a pain in my ankle. _Guess the drugs are wearing off now. _I sighed as Charlie hurried around the front of the car—and fumbling over a rock. Just because he wasn't as clumsy as me, doesn't mean he is Mr. Graceful. He caught himself before he fell and reached over to help me. "Thanks dad," I said as I walked slowly past him, while he held the door open for me. When I walked in, I was starting to worry about how to get up the stairs—they looked menacing _now_.

When I was contemplating weather to go up to my room or just go into the living room, Charlie answered the question for me, sounding embarrassed. "Bella, I have to go back to the station for awhile, but don't worry… I won't be long." I looked at him and he was embarrassed. _Embarrassed? _"I know I shouldn't leave you here, I mean, you're only 14 years old with a broken leg." I looked at him, and he stopped talking. "It's okay; you can go to the station. I mean, I'm just going to go to my room and read anyways. And don't worry, I won't sleep." He looked relieved and then decided to help me up the stairs.

By the time I got up the stairs, I was working up a sweat, and embarrassed. I was still wearing my "family only" outfit, that, today, _many_ people saw. As I reached my room, I noticed my bed looked very inviting, and that I should just rest my ankle on it. I was relieved to finally sit down on it. Charlie was standing at the doorway, and noticed my strawberries. "Do you want me to get you some cold ones?" I was grateful, and nodded okay. He smiled at me and walked out. I heard him walking down the stairs, and going into the kitchen.

I settled myself on the bed and propped my foot up with a pillow. I was secretly glad that I broke my ankle—I didn't have to gym for a couple of weeks. Ha. I smiled at the thought and leaned back, reaching for my book at the same time. I couldn't wait to get back to reading that I was anticipating for Charlie to leave. I mean, I love him and all, but I still needed my space.

Just when I was about to wonder where he went, he came into my room—holding not just strawberries, but the kitchen phone. I was starring confused at it, and then glanced back at Charlie, who was looking around my room. He noticed my plug in at my night stand, and walked over. "What's that for?" I was confused. He handed me my strawberries and then plugged in the phone. "Well, I'll need to be phoning you every hour, and I can't have you wobbling back and forth down the stairs, so I'm putting the phone in here." He was proud of himself, and all I wanted to do was groan. I knew was proud of it, but it was following the doctor's orders to a T, as usual. I smiled weakly at him and nodded. "Good plan."

As he was leaving, he saw what I was reading and smiled some more. "I knew you'd like that. You were always a fan for historical stuff." I looked down at the novel in my lap, and I nodded. "I love Jane Austen, she's my favorite author." He smiled sadly then, and stared for the door. "I suppose I'll go back to work." He turned around to look at me. "Please don't sleep." I nodded, and knew I wasn't. I had strawberries and my favorite novel. I wasn't tired, and I had my favorite thing, I had no reason too. All I hoped was the pills Dr. Cullen prescribed to me _wasn't_ going to make me drowsy.

When I heard Charlie retreat down the stairs, I knew today was going to be an okay day, I mean, other then breaking my ankle. I sighed as I laid down, thinking over the time in the emergency room. _He looks so young. _Why would such a young doctor want to move to a small town like this? He looked like he belonged on a movie screen, and not in an emergency room. Not that I am complaining though. He was gentle with my ankle, and fixed me up pretty quick. I mean, I wouldn't go fan crazy over him if that was a question.

As I settled down munching on my strawberries, the phone rang. _Arch._ I glanced at my alarm clock and noticed it wasn't very long since Charlie left. He isn't even at the station yet. I raised my eyebrows at it before I answered it. _At least I don't have to go running up and down the stairs now. _I attentively picked up the receiver and put it to my ear. "Can I please speak to Bella?" came out a loud voice from the ear piece. I grimaced, it was Jessica. "Hello Jessica," I said quietly, shifting my body so I was facing the phone. Before she called me Bella, she called me Isabella, my _full _name. Don't get me wrong, I like my name and all, but I don't really like being called Isabella.

"So, are you coming to my house tonight with your dad?" She was chewing gum, into a phone receiver. _Not_ the best sound. I sighed, and knew I'd have to tell her no. I hated saying no, it was mean. "Umm, I can't Jess, I had an accident this morning," speaking slowly, not really wanting to tell her. Everyone was going to know on Monday at school. Jessica stopped chewing her gum and seemed and spit it out. "You _what? _Did you hurt yourself badly?" She was concerned, or worried, I couldn't tell.

"I fell down my stairs and then I broke my ankle," I didn't really want to tell her, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Friends tell each other stuff, right? The reaction I got from Jessica wasn't one I was expecting. "Ha, you're lucky. You don't have to do gym now, do you?" Jessica disliked gym also, and fortunately, she was in my gym class, but so was Mike Newton. It was coed. Something I disliked _very _greatly. It's just more people who can see my non existing athletic abilities.

"Yeah, uh, I don't _think _I'll have to gym. I mean, we are playing basketball," a sport that wasn't just bad for me, but I usually brought people down with me. Jessica of course, found it hilarious whenever I did it, which she had the natural ability of actually doing well in sports, didn't do anything to help it. Jessica let out a laugh. "I think the class will be happy," her voice was trying not to laugh. "Ha ha," I just wanted it to end. "Well, I've got some news Bella, and I think I'm going to share it with you," her voice wasn't laughing anymore, but it had the tone she used when she was about to gossip about something. Jessica wasn't just good at sports, but it seemed she liked to know peoples business. It wasn't very great; I didn't really enjoy doing so.

"What Jessica?" I asked with a huff, she could go on forever with her "news". She didn't notice my change in voice, because she continued as usual. "I heard from Lauren Mallory," Whom hated me with a passion, "that there is a new doctor in town, and he has 5 teenage kids, 5 Bella!" Her voice was excited now. Me? I was confused more then anything. How could he have 5 _teenage _kids? He was so young. He didn't even look 25. Jessica was still talking, and I made myself listen. "My mom talked to Mrs. Cope and she said that they're coming to our school," I wasn't surprised. Forks didn't really have many options. "And, 2 of them are in our grade! Isn't that great? New people, I love them." I was quiet when she said that. I was a new student just last week, and Jessica pounced on me the moment I walked into English class.

Jessica didn't notice my sudden change in emotions because she was still talking, but I didn't care what she was saying… I just wanted to read in peace. "Hey Jess? Can I let you go, my ankle is getting uncomfortable and I just would like to lie down. Can I let you go?" I was trying to be polite, but inside I was sad. The one friend that actually phoned me was the one person that liked new students, who would do _anything _to be their friends. I sighed and waited for Jessica's answer. "Uh, okay. I'll see you on Monday? Or, you're not coming to school?" I shook my head, and wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes. "I don't think I will Jess, you can collect my homework though," I was speaking quietly so she'd know I wasn't crying.

When Jessica hanged up, I turned my head away from the window and sighed. I hated the weather in Forks. It was never sunny. I let out a hiccup and wiped my eyes with the front of my t-shirt, not having to worry about make up stains. I didn't wear make up.

The next 2 days passed quickly, and it was finally Tuesday evening, and I was eating supper in the kitchen with Charlie. The last 2 days, I pretty much just spent in my room reading and just hanging about. The nights were the worst though, having Charlie come into my room to check to see if I was still alive. But I knew he was really worried, so I didn't say anything. Today, Charlie left early from work to take me back to the hospital to check up on my head, and leg.

I didn't have Dr. Cullen, but I sure saw the people that did. They were in a daze, and whenever I passed one, I stiffed a laugh—he was just that dreamy I suppose to other people. The doctor confirmed that I was okay, and if I could handle it, I could go back to school. I nodded, pleased. I missed school, but I didn't miss Jessica phoning me in the evenings to tell me about the new students.

"Bella, you wouldn't believe how drop dead gorgeous the students are! They look like they belong in a fashion show in Paris, not in Forks, Washington!" I knew what she meant. If they looked like Dr. Cullen, they'd look good. I was curious of the new students, but I didn't probe at Jessica for information, I didn't need too. "Well, the most gorgeous of them all is on our grade! He's actually in our gym class, can you believe it?" I couldn't believe it. The whole family is going to know I'm a fricken klutz. "Uh huh, I can believe it. So, what's this wonder man's name?" I was trying to read Mansfield Park, but I couldn't concentrate, not with Jessica in my ear. "His name is Edward Cullen. Isn't it dreamy?" I almost chocked on my own spit. Edward? That was the same name that I drooled over practically yesterday in Sense and Sensibility. The thing was, the name was quite old fashioned, and as Charlie said before, I liked historical things, _including _names.

Jessica didn't even give me a chance to answer. "And his sister, Alice Cullen, is also in our gym class, and she's okay I guess." I could tell there was jealously in her voice. I wanted to laugh, but I kept quiet. "What about the other siblings?" I was curious, and that's all I needed for Jessica to continue the conversation. By the end of it, I found out that the older students, in grade 10, were Emmett Cullen (Who according to Jessica, looks like a muscle builder), Rosalie Hale (Who belonged _not _in Forks, but anywhere else), and Jasper Hale (Who seemed to be on edge quite a lot).

I sat in thought at yesterdays' conversation when I ate silently. Charlie made supper tonight, and it was nothing special, just some breakfast food. Charlie wasn't exactly Mr. Cook man. I guess I'll be doing the cooking from now on still. I sighed and bit into my French toast, my_ favorite_ food. It tasted wonderful, and I enjoyed it so. Last night was pancakes.

"Bella, honey," Charlie spoke slowly, taking me out my daze. I looked at him, and he looked happy. "I know tomorrow is your birthday, and you'll be 15 years old, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out for supper." I smiled but knew I didn't. I didn't want to go out for supper with my cast on; it was embarrassing enough that I had to go to school with it tomorrow. I was wondering how I was going to approach this when Charlie went quiet. "I'm sorry Bella, but I just remembered I can't… I have to work tomorrow night." I was relieved, but I didn't want to show it.

"It's okay dad, really. I mean, going to a restaurant with my cast on? Maybe when I get it off, we can do something together, a postponed birthday gift." Charlie liked this idea more, and agreed to it. "And don't worry about having to work. I'll probably be swamped with homework tomorrow night anyways." And I knew it that was going to be true. Other then Jessica telling me about the new students, she informed me about the homework I missed. According to Forks High, the second week of school is when the _work _starts.

The next morning when I woke up, I looked out the window, and I knew what to expect. Clouds, clouds that kept the sun from showing. And, I didn't disappoint myself. It was cloudy but no wind outside. I sighed, but knew I couldn't get out of the weather. I looked at my alarm clock and knew it would go off in a second, so I turned it off anyways. No need to look it to go off. I looked at my ankle, and then at my clothes I picked out for today—no jeans today.

As I wobbled to the bathroom with the use of my crutches, I thanked myself for having a shower the night before. It was a long procedure, but I got it done. When I returned from the bathroom, I looked at my warm blanket longingly, but I knew I couldn't carry it around _this _morning. I sighed, and turned to get dressed. The outfit I was wearing was something that wasn't exactly fashionable, but something that would exactly go over my cast. When I looked in the mirror, I sighed.

Staring back at me with a blank face was a girl with her long hair in a messy pony tail, wearing a dark blue sweater shirt with a small hood in the back, and black pants. She had a sock on one foot, and the cast on another, and looked average, with a cast.

I turned away from the mirror and grabbed my crutches; it was time to go to school. As I walked down the stairs slowly, I knew I was going to be having a granola bar for breakfast, I mean; it was almost time to leave. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my toothbrush by the sink with my toothpaste. I guess Charlie knew I couldn't go running back up the stairs to brush my teeth. I smiled at it, but knew I would look like a fool. I looked around the kitchen, and didn't see Charlie. _Huh? _His coffee cup was in the sink already, but his car was still in the driveway. I turned to the living room, and I saw him. He was standing at the coffee table, putting down 2 wrapped presents, and I wanted to cry. He got me birthday presents.

I turned back around and grabbed the granola bar, turning to look at the clock on the wall. 8:56. Uh oh. School started at 9:30, but you had to be in your class at 9:24 for roll call, and I didn't want to be late, especially since Jessica said in homeroom since Alice Cullen came that the seats filled up quick. "Dad, we've got to go now," my voice was urgent, and I turned around to brush my teeth—which I did very thoroughly and speedy. Charlie was already walking to the hallway, looking back at the living room.

"Those are for you to open when we get home from school Bella," he said, tying up his shoes. I nodded, and slipped on my running shoe, no need to go converse today. As we walked slowly down the walkway, I almost tripped, but Charlie caught me before anything happened. "Thank you," I replied gratefully as he helped me into the car. He nodded but walked around the car, not wanting to be late for work.

Ever since I moved into with him, he had to be 10 minutes late for work, and take his break in the afternoon, to pick me up and drive me home. Just because Forks was small, there was no bus. Although when he showed up late, nobody minded. They were all glad I was living with him, and making him happy.

As we reached the school drop off area for students, I noticed Jessica waiting for me. She wasn't the only one there too... A lot of people were getting dropped off. But, I only had eyes for Jessica. She promised to wait for me and I was glad. It wasn't that Forks High had no proper hallway, it was all different buildings. Hard to walk around with when you had crutches. As I stepped out of the car, I heard another car drive into the drop off. I turned around to see who it was, and it was a grey Mercedes. I don't know cars, but I did know that one. The windows were tinted, but I didn't really care who was in it, I just wanted to leave and get to class.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you after," I smiled down at him, and he smiled back. "Happy Birthday Bells." I smiled and turned back around. Jessica wasn't even looking at me. I walked slowly at her, with my crutches, and finally reached her. She looked at me for a moment to show me she knew I was there, and then turned back around. I turned too, and saw Dr. Cullen, with 5 of his children.

Dr. Cullen was talking to my dad, and the 5 teenagers were talking amongst themselves, getting out of the vehicle. Just when I was about to grab Jessica's arm to tell her to come on, Dr. Cullen turned to look at me. "How's the ankle Bella?" _Oh my goodness. _Jessica turned to look at me in amazement, and shock, and so did the teenagers. I wanted to die, then and there. I could feel my face filling up with blood, and I knew everyone saw it. Probably even the kids across the lawn. I swallowed, and ignored everyone else, except Dr. Cullen.

"It's fine," my voice sounded messed up, and I knew it did, but I didn't care. I turned around fast this time, and grabbed Jessica's arm. "Come on, let's go, _now._" I said it low enough only she would hear it, but I heard one of the teenagers laughing, like they heard it.

* * *

_Okay, chapter done. EDWARD didn't smell Bella because it was crowded, and it was outside. PLUS no wind. I hope you enjoyed it..._


	3. Authors Note

**Authors note.**

**: O**

**Anyways, hey.**

Sorry for like, going away for the longest time and NEVER updating.

**For those who actually decided to read this fan fiction, of which I was looking at... I failed at writing it.**

**So, I'm going to redo it.  
With, the same idea, but better written/grammer/etc.**

I might just do it on my new account  
eww, I know, right?

Amelia Kenya Thats it, the account.  
But, I might stay with this account.  
I still have to decide.  
I might stay with this one, but change my username, etc.

A new start. OH YES. But then, this story will be deleted and started over.  
Because, I like the idea and all that stuff, but, I'll fer seriously need to do a lot of fixing.  
Agree?  
YEAH, I know.

**I read the reviews.  
lol, but thanks for them. I mean, I do appreciate them, and I adore people who tell me what I need to approve on.  
aka: spell checking? YEAH, I know.  
>. But, I improved on doing that, yay, so that's good. right?**

Anyways, I'll be redoing this, after or before September 4th.  
Its when I start school, and I have to do some stuff this weekend.  
But, have no fear.  
Some way, this story will be finished.

--if I do delete the story, it'll be later on.  
I want to see who actually replies to this authors note -review style- to see if I should just chuck it, or finish it. -

**byeee.  
im out.**

**:  
looking forward to finishing it.**

**bye.**


End file.
